


Caged

by manixzen



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, D/s relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Draco Malfoy in lacy knickers, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Neon purple, Safewords, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen
Summary: The idea of wearing it all day—through meetings, while talking to his boss, while completing mundane budget reports—was almost more than Draco could handle.Or, Draco gets locked up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137941
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChuckAl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/gifts).



> HP Kinkuary, Day 27  
> Prompt: Chastity
> 
> Thank you once again, crazyconglasses, for the beta! I appreciate you!
> 
> Chuck, here’s a little something for you, gwb’s favorite smut bingo reader. Love you, bb.

Draco stood, naked, legs shoulder-width apart with his hands laced behind his neck. As he waited for Harry, his cock thickened, which was going to only make the task more difficult. Draco couldn’t help it, though. Anticipation, excitement, and even a little trepidation were coursing through his veins. After much discussion and spending their long weekend allowing Draco to slowly acclimate to the new device, they were finally branching out—taking a part of this side of their relationship into their daily lives. 

A few minutes later, Harry walked in, his Auror robes swishing behind him and doing nothing to help Draco’s lengthening cock. 

While Harry spent his days training new recruits those days instead of doing field work, he still retained his Auror title, which meant still being required to dress in his Auror uniform. Draco often thanked whatever deity designed the crimson robes, knowing that if Harry had it his way, he’d go to work in a t-shirt and worn jeans. And while he knew Harry often changed into more comfortable clothes for intense duel training classes, Draco still got a few minutes every weekday morning and evening getting to watch his husband strut around the house in the fitted robe with brass buttons and buckle shining and the black dragonhide boots gleaming. Draco’s cock twitched again.

Harry ignored Draco as he crouched down in front of their wardrobe, opening the top of the three drawers at the base of the furniture. After rummaging through it for a moment, he stood and faced Draco, running his eyes along Draco’s lithe frame. Draco forced himself to stay still, eyes forward, even as his skin prickled from the attention. His now half-hard cock bobbed as it thickened a bit more. 

“Going to need to get that under control, pet,” Harry said, reaching out a finger and tracing along Draco’s length, “or I’ll need to do it for you.”

Draco barely repressed a full-body shiver. “Yes, sir.” He tried to think of things that would help soften his still hardening cock—the very large disorganised stack of expense reports from the Department of Magical Games and Sport, the hideous robes Margery wore to work that past week—but nothing worked. 

Harry dropped a small box on the bed and then lifted up the object that had Draco more excited than he cared to admit: a small metal cock cage. They’d been working up to Draco wearing it for longer periods of time, even with some built-in spells to protect from chafing and to keep it clean, the catalogue had recommended a period of acclimation. And the time had finally come when Draco would be able to be locked up, only coming out for the occasional cleaning or for Harry’s enjoyment.

This was the first time they were taking any part of their D/s relationship outside of the safety of their home or clubs filled with like-minded people, and Draco was practically vibrating with excitement. The idea of wearing it all day—through meetings, while talking to his boss, while completing mundane budget reports—was almost more than Draco could handle. 

A bead of pre-come leaked out of the tip of his cock and dripped down his now fully erect cock. Harry tsked and ran a finger along the side of his cock, collecting the pre-come, before bringing it to Draco’s mouth.

“Haven’t even started, and you’re already making a mess,” Harry said, holding out his finger for Draco to lick clean. 

Draco took Harry’s finger in his mouth, using his tongue to ensure it was perfectly clean, and then gave it a suck for good measure. 

Harry chuckled. “Okay, pet. No time for that now.” He held the cage in front of Draco’s face. 

“Now, let’s go through this again. The cage will normally only unlock with my magic.” Harry tapped on the end with his finger and the ring base detached from the cage; he tapped on it again and the two ends reconnected. 

“But during this adjustment period,” he continued, “it will also unlock with your safeword. Did you come up with something you want to use?”

Draco had. They normally used the stoplight system, simple, to the point, easy to remember when one was having their cock paddled—but there was too likely a possibility that Draco might say one of the common colours going about his day. So, he needed to come up with something that he’d never otherwise say. 

“Yes, sir,” he answered. “Neon purple.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“What? It’s still a colour, so I’ll remember it, except it’s also not a  _ real _ colour, no matter what Lovegood says, because purple can’t be neon, it’s just not bright enough—”

Harry’s lips quirked up as he put a finger over Draco’s lips, stopping the nervous babbling. Draco stilled. 

“Okay, neon purple it is,” Harry said, his eyes amused. “I’m going to set it and you’ll need to say it again.” Harry tapped on the cage several times until it glowed and nodded to Draco.

“Neon purple,” Draco said clearly. The cage glowed brighter for a moment before dimming, going back to looking like an ordinary Muggle chastity cage. 

“Good,” Harry said. “But now we have another problem.” He looked down at Draco’s hard cock bobbing in the air. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco said, hanging his head. “I’m too excited, sir.”

“I’ll have to take care of that then.” 

Draco braced himself, tightening his fingers that were still in position behind his head. He knew full well that it wasn’t going to be taken care of the fun way as Harry knelt before him. 

Even knowing what was coming, he still yelped as his cock was enveloped in an icy cold. He screwed his eyes shut as his erection was forced back, his cock softening from the cold. As he reminded himself it would only be another minute, a little voice in his mind reminded him that the cage wouldn’t be the end of this, not even close. 

The magical cage had all sorts of in-laid charms. Along with the standard safety and cleanliness charms, it would be able to change temperature, vibrate, give a painful squeeze, and even safely shock the wearer. If Draco’s cock hadn't already been wrapped in the freezing spell, he would have started hardening immediately at the thought. 

Instead, his erection slowly deflated until his flaccid cock hung between his legs. Harry released the spell and not giving Draco time to second guess what was coming next, deftly pulled the ring around his bollocks and cock and attached the metal cage, locking away any possibility Draco had to orgasm or even get hard for the foreseeable future. His cock twitched valiantly against the metal bars of its new home but could do nothing more. 

Harry ran a finger down the sensitive skin between the metal bars, before standing up, his eyes lit up with excitement that Draco was sure was mirrored in his own.

“Next order of business,” Harry said, grabbing the small flat box from the bed. “Even with the in-laid protection spells, I was reading that heavy cages like this can cause strain, so you’ll need to wear pants when you’re at work and possibly even at home sometimes.”

"Harry, no. I’ll be fine, I promise,” Draco argued before he could stop himself.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t also want to find it highly uncomfortable to sit all day, I recommend that you do as you're told.”

“Yes, sir,” Draco replied, unable to fully keep the brattiness out of his tone. 

“One more, and you’re getting the paddle,” Harry warned. 

“Yes, sir,” Draco said, contritely, dropping his eyes this time. His caged cock was going to be more than enough to deal with at work all day. 

Harry opened the box and pushed aside some tissue paper, before lifting a pair of scarlet red lace knickers traced in gold lace out of the box. 

Draco felt his heart race in excitement even as he bit back a snarky comment on the clear Gryffindor colours. Once, he had complained about Harry’s colour choice. Harry had responded by telling Draco it was so that Draco always remembered who he belonged to. And then, to drive the lesson home, Harry had paddled Draco’s arse until it bloomed a deep red to match the colour he had just complained about. 

So, Draco bit the inside of his cheek and didn’t say a word. 

Harry smirked, surely knowing full well how hard it was for Draco to keep his mouth shut and crouched down in front of him again. “Leg.” 

Draco lifted a leg as Harry slipped the knickers on, repeating the same motion on the other side a second later. Harry then dragged the knickers up, fiddling with Draco’s caged cock until he got it situated right. 

If Draco hadn’t been caged, he’d have been rock hard. The knickers were soft, but he could feel the lace against his skin. He’d be able to feel every scalloped edge along the curve of his arse when he moved all day long. Draco kept his hands firmly locked behind his neck, fighting against the urge to touch, to see how soft they felt on his fingertips. 

Harry stood and dragged his fingers along the lace. “So beautiful. Just imagine how it’s going to feel under your posh trousers, buried under your expensive robes. Our little secret.”

Draco wanted to whimper already as his body thrummed with arousal while his cock was unable to do anything more than twitch against its cage. 

“A reminder all day of who you belong to.” Harry stepped closer, running his hands around Draco’s hips, along the lace edges and teasing his arse cheeks. 

“All day you’ll strut around the ministry, taking departments to task for overspending on their budgets. And no one will know what’s under your robes—just how much you belong to me. Your cock, your erection, your orgasm—all mine.”

Harry moved behind him, stepping close, as he pressed his hard cock into Draco’s arse, stretching the lace knickers, pushing and teasing against Draco’s hole. “Imagine if they could see you like this, in your pretty knickers, cock trapped.” Harry reached around and ran a hand down Draco’s chest. 

It was taking all of Draco’s willpower to stay still, to not push back into Harry’s cock, to not drop his hands from where they were still in position behind his neck, fingers threaded tightly. 

Harry cupped the metal cage that trapped Draco’s cock. “Imagine if they knew how you beg when you’re locked up like this. How desperate you’ll be tonight after being locked up all day.”

Harry dropped his hand lower, fondling Draco’s bollocks. “Will you beg and plead after only a day?”

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, knowing Harry couldn’t see from that position. Frustration was already building, his body sensitive from the attention but unable to react—his cock rendered useless. 

“Answer me, pet,” Harry said firmly, his grasp on Draco’s bollocks tightening in a reminder.

“Yes,” Draco breathed out. “I’ll beg and plead, sir.” He knew he would. He was barely refraining from it now, and he’d only been caged for a matter of minutes. For all that Draco was usually the one to push them to try new things, once Harry was on board, he was fully committed. 

Harry’s lips moved against the side of Draco’s neck as he whispered to him and pushed his straining erection harder into Draco, layers of fabric pushing at Draco’s hole. “And will I let you out? Will I let you come?” 

“No, sir.” A whimper escaped Draco’s lips, and Harry chuckled softly. 

“And why not, love?” 

“Because I’m yours, and you’ll do with me as you please,” Draco replied. 

“That’s right,” Harry said. “And maybe, if you’re good and I feel like it, I’ll let you come this weekend.”

Draco shuddered, unsure if he’d ever been more turned on. He then startled forward as Harry stepped back without warning and smacked him on the arse. “Get dressed, you’re going to be late.”

Harry walked around him, a smug smile on his lips. “In case you didn’t check your schedule before you left for the weekend, I scheduled a budget meeting with you just before lunch through your department secretary. I’ve been thinking the Aurors could use some more training equipment.” 

Harry leaned in, his lips tickling the shell of Draco’s ear. “There’s a lot to go through, might be a long meeting. But I’m sure we can find a way to keep things interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you’d like to see from these boys in the future, feel free to leave it in the comments! No promises for when I’ll get around to them, but I’ll keep any prompts and ideas tucked away for a rainy day!


End file.
